


Homecoming

by fastestmanalive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, post The Climb, some foul language booo Barry booooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on something I wrote on my friend's ask.fm anonymously (I guess the cat's out of the bag now, huh? Sorry hon haha).<br/>FYI in this 'verse they were dating (in secret) before The Climb so yeah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barryolivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/gifts).



> Based on something I wrote on my friend's ask.fm anonymously (I guess the cat's out of the bag now, huh? Sorry hon haha).  
> FYI in this 'verse they were dating (in secret) before The Climb so yeah.

_He's dead. I'm so sor-_

_Barry, are you oka-_

_I'm sorry, son. I know how much he meant to y-_

Barry opens his eyes, trying to swallow down the bile that's rising in his throat. He's sick of the memories coming back; he doesn't want to think about Oliver – _his_ Oliver – not being here anymore, never coming back. He's just trying to get over it, to stop the pain, to forget.

He gets out of bed, slightly dizzy from getting up so fast. He walks to his closet, considers changing for a moment, but then decides that wearing the same sweatpants and T-shirt for three days in a row isn't too bad. Besides, he'll be alone in his apartment all day anyway.

Barry finds the empty bottle of whiskey from last night on his coffee table, looks at it in disgust; he'd wanted to numb himself with alcohol, had actually managed to slow down his metabolism to get buzzed, but that had worn off quickly. He sits down on the couch, rubbing a hand down his face.

A sudden knock on the door makes him stop in his movements. He can't think of a single person who would bother him right now – he'd told everyone he knew that he wanted to be alone for at least a few weeks. He doesn't want their comforting words and touches.

However, it isn't one of the people Barry expected.

“What.”

“Barry, I'm so -”

“ _What the fuck?_ ” Oliver's eyes widen in shock from his outburst, but he can't care about that now. _How_ is Oliver here? And how- How _dare_ he come _here_ , looking like nothing happened? “What the _fuck_ , Queen, you can't just- No. Go! Leave!”

“Barr-”

“ _Leave_ ,” Barry bellows and pushes Oliver away, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Oliver _cannot_ do this, _no_ , he can't just come back from _death_ and expect Barry to fall into his arms, no matter how much- how much he'd missed-

He doesn't realise he's saying it all out loud until Oliver's inside his apartment, gripping his arms tightly. He wrenches out of his hold, running to the other side of the room.

“No,” he breathes, his palms flat on the wall to steady himself. “Don't- Don't you _dare_ -”

Oliver's face falls; pain, confusion, sadness, it's all there and Barry feels so fucking _betrayed_ , Oliver has _no right_ -

“Just leave.” Oliver shakes his head, takes a step closer, and Barry snaps. “ _Fuck off!_ I don't want to see you!” He runs to Oliver, pushing him again; this time it's so hard that he slams against the door with a dull _oomph_.

Barry bites the inside of his cheek; he is _not_ going to break down, not while fucking _Oliver Queen_ is still here, he isn't going to give in.

“Barry, just- please listen.”

_I'm not interested. I don't want to see you. Get out of my life._ Barry doesn't say any of it; what little is left of the rational part of his brain reminds him how much losing Oliver _hurts_ , and that he has to prevent it from ever happening again. But... “I can't. Not right now. Just- Please go.”

Oliver slumps against the door, opens his mouth as if to say something but doesn't. He only nods and leaves.

Barry doesn't slam the door, doesn't kick anything over, doesn't cry or scream in rage; he goes to the kitchen to find another bottle of alcohol and goes back to bed.

 


End file.
